Noches de pesadillas
by TaradaAtomica
Summary: Tengo pesadillas contigo, con diferentes variaciones, pero hay una que se repite demasiado para mi gusto...


**Disclaimer: Ni Corazon de Melon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Te tengo abrazado fuertemente. Para que no te escapes, para que no te vayas, no otra vez.

Solo pensarlo me da panico, y aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, es mi peor pesadilla. A veces lo sueño.

El sueño aparece en varias formas, con diferentes variantes, pero el mas comun es uno en el que estamos en el colegio. La misma habitacion donde me viste con, la zorra, Debrah, si le digo la zorra porque para mi lo es. Estamos los dos solos, primero estamos ambos parados uno enfrente del otro con un escritorio en medio, me empiezas a gritar. Nunca entiendo mucho lo que me dices, de hecho, trato con todas mis fuerzas no escucharlo, solo veo como tu boca se abre y se cierra, mientras tiemblas, de furia probablemente.

Y en un momento, y sin razon aparente, empujas la mesa, tirándola contra la pared.

El estruendo me aturde y me tapo los odios, mientras bajo la cabeza.

Eso te enfurece mas.

La luz es clara, no es como las pesadillas comunes que estas solo en medio de la oscuridad con un mounstrou. Aunque me encantaria que fuera asi, solo para no ver la expresion de tu rostro.

Se que no es real, me lo repito una y otra vez.

Estas soñando, estas soñando, estas soñando, estas soñando, estas soñando, estas soñando, estas soñando, estas soñando, estas soñando, estas soñando, estas soñando, estas soñando...

¡Despierta por el amor al cielo!

Pero no abro los ojos, y la grotesca escena continua.

Me agarras del cuello de la camisa y mis pies ya no tocan el suelo. Me sostienes unos segundos en el aire, mirandome fijo, hasta que me empujas contra una pared.

Ya no gritas, gruñes.

Clavas tus ojos en mi y yo huyo de tu mirada. Pero es inutil, es como si tuvieras una especie de iman, no puedo evitar verte.

La vision de tu cara probablemente es lo mas terrible de la situacion.

Odio, furia, desprecio, asco, estan grabados a fuego en tu rostro.

Cuando llegamos a ese punto siento como se me empiezan a escapar las lagrimas.

Me desespero.

Lanzas el primer puñetazo contra mi.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco.

Cuando llegas al quinto dejo de contarlos.

No trato de esquivarlos, estoy demasiado debil.

Te cansas y me sueltas, caigo al suelo cual muñeco de trapo.

Me quedo quieto, siento las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas, lo caliente de mi sangre y el ardor de las heridas.

Escupes el suelo y te pasas el brazo por la boca.

Me observas, es la ultima vez que lo haces.

"No quiero verte nunca mas, Nathaniel"

Caminas hacia la puerta. Y quiero detenerte, pero no puedo.

No puedo moverme.

Es como si tuviera cadenas que me ataran al suelo, ni siquiera soy capaz de levantar las manos.

Te mueves en camara lenta hacia la salida. Yo sigo luchando para despegarme del piso.

Detente, no te vayas, por favor, no, no me dejes solo, Castiel, por favor, quedate, Castiel.

Mi gargante se cierra, trato de gritarte, pero no sale ningun sonido.

Sigo llorando, soy tan patetico.

Estas a punto de tocar el picaporte, se que no te daras vuelta, y la desesperacion ya me consume por completo, intento patalear, golpear las paredes, hablar, y nada, nada pasa, nada sale.

No te vayas, no, no, no.

Abres la puerta y ya tienes un pie fuera.

¡No!

"¡Nath! ¿¡Se puede saber que carajo te pasa!?"

Abro los ojos, y me siento en la cama, aturdido.

Estoy sudando, mi cara esta bañada en llanto, mi respiracion es errática, parece que acabo de correr una maraton. Las sabanas estan revueltas y un poco humedas.

Enciendes la luz de mesita de noche y me miras. Debe ser de madrugada.

Me encojo sobre mi mismo juntando mis rodillas a mi cabeza, no quiero mirar hacia un lado y ver que haz desaparecido, aunque sea ilogico.

Pasa tu mano por mi espalda, acariciándola con una delicadeza impropia de ti. Puedo sentir tu aliento en mi oído.

"¿Que pasa?"

No lo resisto, me lanzo encima tuyo, casi tirandote de la cama, aferrandome fuertemente a tu espalda. Me devuelves el abrazo.

"No me dejes" Sollozo.

Siento ganas de coserme la boca con hilo encerado.

Veo como tus musculos se tensan, no quise decirlo, esas tres palabras rebeldes se escaparon de mis labios.

Me separas de ti, observandome con detenimiento. Me analizas.

"¿Quien te metio esas ideas en la cabeza?"

No respondo y tu lo interpretas como quieres.

Acercas tu mano a mi mejilla, secando algunas lagrimas de paso.

"Nath, ¿Enserio crees que te dejaria?"

Creo que mi cara lo dice todo.

"Si que eres idiota"

Por primera vez fijo mis ojos en ti, sin entender.

"Sabes que te quiero"

Puedo jurar, aun en esta semi-oscuridad, que estas tan rojo como tu cabello. Aquello me saca una sonrisa.

"Yo tambien"

Estas inusualmente dulce hoy.

Vuelvo a abrazarte, nos quedamos asi un largo rato.

Se que voy a seguir teniendo esas pesadillas, pero son solo eso, pesadillas...

En la realidad estas aqui, en la cama, con tus dos brazos rodeandome y tus manos acariciando mi cabello.

Y eso es lo unico que importa.


End file.
